The present invention relates in general to a lever assembly coupled by a cable assembly to operate a remote mechanism and, in particular, to a lever assembly which is intended for use in motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles typically utilize either a hand-actuated or a foot-actuated lever assembly as one means for operating a parking brake mechanism. Such lever assemblies typically include an actuating lever which is coupled to one end of an actuating cable having an opposite end connected to actuate the parking brake. Generally, such a cable is provided with an adjustment device which is utilized to adjust the tension of the cable when the lever is in a non-operating position such that pivoting of the lever results in a sufficient increase in cable tension to operate the parking brake. Without such adjustment, the lever assemblies might not provide enough cable tension to actuate the brake. Typically, the cable tension adjustment for new vehicles is performed as an assembly line operation. However, such an adjustment operation can be relatively time consuming in comparison with other operations performed on the assembly line.